


Of Dust We Rise (And Dust We Part) - DRAFT

by OkyDokyPoky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Erica, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshees, Covens, Dark Magic, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Protective Derek, San Francisco, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles Feels, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Tara Graeme Is Not Dead, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We All Love It Though, Witch Danny Mahealani, Witch Erica Reyes, Witch Jennifer, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress, so much fluff I can't even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkyDokyPoky/pseuds/OkyDokyPoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, enjoy this Draft for a Magic!Stiles fic that you probably didn't ask for but will hopefully enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dust We Rise (And Dust We Part) - DRAFT

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea just randomly popped into my head and I just couldn't let it go! I kept thinking it over and over and I just decided to go with it and write it down before I make myself go insane. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you do be sure to let me know!
> 
> \----- THIS IS STILL JUST SOME RANDOM NOTES AND IDEAS, WITHOUT POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE STORY (I left them out, yaay!)  
> I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED AS NOT TO LOSE IT ON MY LAPTOP! (I need to be realistic, my laptop's documents file is a maze) -----
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from the song Aftermath by Vancouver Sleep Clinic:
> 
> Oh lover, asleep at last  
> Oh lover, it's in the past  
> Of dust we rise and dust we part  
> So bless these lungs and save my heart
> 
> Vancouver Sleep Clinic - Aftermath  
> (It's such a beautiful song, I wish it was longer)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx PEOPLE: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Stiles: witch  
derek: beta

danny: witch  
erica: witch  
jennifer: leader of coven, druid.  
lydia: banshee  
(X) meredith: banshee

marin morrell: contact person for the coven, deals with them but denies any sort of allegiance  
braeden: contracter for the coven. their sort of spy (good friend of jennifer).

(sort of X) alpha pack: Deals with coven a lot 

cora: beta  
laura: beta, alpha in training  
talia: alpha  
peter: beta  
scott: beta in hale pack  
boyd: beta  
isaac: puppy  
alan deaton: emisary of the hale pack

chris: hunter  
allison: hunter  
(X) kate: hunter gone rogue  
(X) gerard: hunter gone rogue  
(X) victoria: hunter

sherrif (john): human  
melissa: human  
tara: human, deputy that helped raise stiles, good friend.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx RELATIONSHIPS: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Derek/Stiles  
Allison/Scott  
Erica/Boyd  
Isaac/Danny

PAST: Derek/Kate  
CASUAL: Stiles/Danny  
MENTIONED: Lydia/Aiden

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx RANDOM FACTS: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Coven wears black clothes (long). Coven settled into San Fran.

Stiles wears black leather combat boots, long black hooded sweater and black leather gloves.  
tight dark jeans and tight shirt (with v-neck?).  
lydia wears very high heel boots and a corset.  
jennifer wears more traditional witch'clothing.

Stiles and danny have casual sex sometimes.  
also: stiles like going to clubs with the coven and he flirts like a maniac with everyone.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx BACKGROUND: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

hale house fire killed talia's mate (second in command) and peter's wife and kids.  
now peter is second in command. hale pack thinks witches tried to kill them, they think  
jennifer's coven did it or someone from the coven.

Victoria died while trying to catch the rogue alpha, the hale pack tried to help her but she  
didn't want the bite. Chris was sort of depressed at first but later good. He thanks the hale pack and has been  
one of their allies since, allison too. Chris has dealt with the coven before.

Derek had a relationship with kate in the past, she kidnapped him and strung him up. After  
days of torture the hale family finally found him just before she had the chance to kill derek. After that derek had  
to recover and the reminder he has from this is a (small) scar over his heart .  
where she had stabbed him over and over again with a special kind of wolfsbane to make it scar  
kate says:'to remember their nice little moment together, so he could always think of her' The hale  
pack kills her and gerard (who was at the scene too) after they both admitted to their crimes,  
Chris was there too but only found out about it at the moment, the hale pack let him go.

Stiles joined the coven after he began to notice that he was magic, and that he couldn't control  
his powers (didn't want to hurt his dad). Alan tried ot protect him from jennifer, and  
taught stiles the basics. Jennifer noticed the inbalance in powers and found  
stiles, she wanted to kill the boy at first, but she saw too much potential to let him go to waste so  
she took him in. stiles could easily escape beacon hills and didn't notice any searches for him, he thinks it is because his dad never really  
loved him, but in fact Tara knew all along that stiles was magic and explained it to john that he was 'special' and that she  
knew stiles wasn't gone forever.

scott was bitten by rogue alpha after stiles left and was taken into the hale pack's fold  
(they will meet again, I promise).

lydia is important in the coven, jennifer wants to keep her BAD (at any cost?) because  
she's a banshee and the last banshee (meredith) died in a fight for territory in the streets of san fran. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx STORYLINE: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

stiles and derek meet when peter and him go looking for jennifer, they want answers. Stiles  
asks how they found him and they tell them that alan told them where to go.  
Stiles knows who the hale pack are and doesn't need to know their names.  
stiles is vague and gives them nothing.

stiles and derek + peter meet again with laura in tow. The coven is out on the city and the  
wolves are looking for a/willing to fight. Stiles tells lydia that he can handle them (as  
he did before). A fight erupts and stiles kick's their asses.

some members of the coven suggest peace (erica danny etc) lydia doesn't know. Stiles wants  
to kick their asses for trying to even suggest the coven had any part in the attack on the  
hale pack.

Hale pack tries again and erica suggests they stop fighting, stiles notices her staring at boyd

 

(part of the) Coven moves back to beacon hills into the hale pack house (which derek AND stiles  
don't like). Stiles visits the graveyard and there derek and him have a emotional talk.  
derek says stiles should visit his father.  
Stiles says he doesn't have the balls.

 

stiles and derek bond over both having a dead parent.

 

scott suggests that stiles see his father too.

 

Isaac becomes best friend of erica + boyd is her mate which she uses as an argument when stiles  
doesn't want to go back to beacon hills (because he has to face his father and because of the memories).

 

I WON'T SPOIL THE REST!! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> This work was not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. (This is also a DRAFT PEOPLE, so there WILL BE a lot of mistakes because this was done during brainstorming time and I try to type like lightnight then).
> 
>  
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome! :D


End file.
